Ladmora Aylomen
Born: 1337 DR Age: 35 Hometown: Hillbrooke, eighteen miles east of Yartar Ladmora is the owner of Ladmora’s Adventurer’s Depot, a shop for adventuring equipment of all kinds, unique and common alike. The Depot does a moderate level of business, mainly selling to adventurers passing through Hillbrooke. Ladmora was born and raised in Hillbrooke. She worked at the Depot as a teenager until she met an adventuring company who called themselves the Red Suns of Faerun. A member of this company was Gregor Aylomen, a handsome fighter. Gregor and Ladmora quickly became enamored of one another, and Ladmora, much to her parents’ extreme displeasure and objection, left with the Red Suns in 1357, when she was 20 years of age. Gregor and Ladmora were quickly married, and in 1360, at age 23, Ladmora discovered she was pregnant. Gregor was excited at becoming a father and together he and Ladmora decided to leave the Red Suns and settle back in Hillbrooke. They arrived three months later. Ladmora resumed working at the Depot until she gave birth and Gregor, being an experienced fighter, was asked to fill in the position of Captain of the Guard. He gladly accepted. When Cyna was three, Ladmora parents had passed away, so Ladmora took over running the Depot. In 1361, a baby girl was born to Gregor and Ladmora. They named her Cyna. The family lived contentedly until four years later. In 1365, miners working in the deepest part of the Hillbrooke mines broke into a cavern that contained an ancient metal door set into a wall. They foolishly opened the door, uncovering what seemed to be very ancient corridor with worked stone walls beyond. Entering the corridor, the miners were set upon by undead. Fleeing the onslaught, the miners slammed the door shut and managed to seal it but were pursued by the undead who had escaped up to the topmost levels of the mines and outside. A few of the miners ran to Hillbrooke for help. Gregor and a few of his guards happened to be near the entrance when the miners came into town, and delivered the news. Gregor and his guards ran quickly to the mines and came upon a group of miners being attacked. They waded into the battle. Gregor dispatched many of the undead himself. It seemed they were winning until a wailing came from out of the mine entrance. A large wraith flew out of the mine and went straight at Gregor, its spectral talons piercing through his armor and burying into Gregor before he could even raise his shield to defend himself. The wraith pulled back and raked him again, eliciting screams of agony from the fighter. He collapsed to the ground and then the wraith turned on the rest of the guards and miners who were left. The guards were fighting hard against the undead when they noticed two strangers in their midst fighting with them, a tall, large man who looked to be in his 50s wielding two longswords with confidence and skill, and a young boy wielding a longsword and bow strapped to his back. When the undead and had been destroyed, the guards thanked the strangers for their help and asked their names. The older man introduced himself as Thorgrim Nashkellan and the boy as Jacinn Saralas, his nephew. Thorgrim said he was an old adventuring friend of Lionel Stoutheart but had not seen him in some 15 years. When he asked to see Lionel the guards informed Thorgrim that he would get his wish. Captain Gregor was dead, leaving behind a wife and a young daughter. After moving the corpses of the undead off of the road and burying them face down, Thorgrim and Jacinn helped the remaining guards and miners pick up the dead townsmen. They headed for town. Lionel was surprised and overjoyed to see his old friend, but his joy was greatly tempered by the loss of Gregor. Thorgrim and Jacinn accompanied Lionel when he went to tell Ladmora the news, but respectfully waited outside the Aylomen house while Lionel went inside. In the days that followed, Thorgrim and Jacinn explored Hillbrooke and got to know her people. Discussing their plans, they both decided to stay, taking up residence in Stoutheart Keep. Lionel offered Thorgrim the open position of Captain of the Guard, which Thorgrim accepted. On their way to Hillbrooke, Thorgrim and Jacinn had made a brief stop in Waterdeep. Thorgrim had trusted acquaintances managing his assets, and he made a stop to see them and make a large withdrawal. It was a brief stay, as Thorgrim’s (and Lionel’s) former employer had promised to throw him in prison for a very long time if he ever saw Thorgrim in Waterdeep again. Using this money, Thorgrim sent Jacinn to the Academy in Neverwinter to study, alongside Lionel’s child who was also studying there. Ladmora continued running the Depot and runs it to this day. Back to the Characters page...